


【鸣佐】我的室友是黄漫老师

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 画手x写手





	【鸣佐】我的室友是黄漫老师

01  
大学二年级，漩涡鸣人终于不堪忍受奇葩室友，毅然离开宿舍去寻找合适的合租对象。

鸣人的条件很低，大半夜不唱歌，不在寝室里养两栖类，不带妹子回来过夜，不将穿了三天的袜子翻面再穿三天......等，他就能接受。

学校的历史很老旧，就在市中心，然而周围的租房价格也是因为学生的增多而水涨船高，不过鸣人在意的不是这个，他只想要好的室友，和一个好的......写作环境。

对了，漩涡鸣人是个作家。

而写作的隐私也是他所追求的，他可不想写到一半被室友看到，然后“诶诶诶诶”地举起来朗读公开处刑，于是每每截稿日都要躲到图书馆码一通宵，非常辛苦。

咦？这个好像不错。

地理环境好，价格虽然不低，但是空间大，两个人合租，房东就是室友；要求：男生，爱卫生，安静，不带宠物，不带人回家，车库随便用......还要负责做饭。

鸣人笑起来，这个室友和他的胃口。

02  
这......这个室友和他的胃口。

望着对方的脸，鸣人这样想道。

在打完电话、约好时间、亲自上门谈的时间之后，鸣人来到了这栋单门独户的房子前。轻轻叩响了门，里面传来一声模糊不清的“来了”，随即，一个黑发黑眸干干净净的男生打开了门。

眼神对上了。

鸣人愣愣地看着对方那相较于男生来说无比秀气的漂亮五官，丝毫没有一点女气，反而给人一种沉静的感觉。就在那一刻，鸣人感觉心脏猛烈地跳动了一下，像是马上要扑腾着跳出那片相对于如此无比强烈的心情而言、太过羸弱的胸膛。

这、这是——一见钟情。

天地可鉴，鸣人是个纯弯的，还就爱这一型。

稳住砰砰跳动的少男心，鸣人开口问道：“请问是......宇智波佐助吗？我也是T大的学生，来看房子的。”

眼前的少年好像也楞了一下，回过神来，他冷淡的神情有了一丝波动；他后退了一步，然后——

他在鸣人的眼前狠狠地关上了门。

鸣人：？？？

“呃......我走错了吗？”

“没有！”

“咚”地一声，像是有人的后背狠狠撞上房门的声音，鸣人听了都觉得疼，可对方像是浑然不觉似的，说道：“面试通过了！你想什么时候搬过来都可以！”

就、就这样？鸣人摸了摸头，不知道刚刚初见的美少年这是有什么毛病......不过可以确认的是，他以后会和这个人同住一个屋檐下了。

想想就有些小激动呢（心）。

03  
第二天鸣人就风风火火地找了一大批朋友帮助他搬家，进进出出，总算是把东西搬过来了，他的房东兼室友全程坐在沙发上吃着西瓜围观，完全没有显示出想要帮忙的意思。不过鸣人并不在意这一点，在他看来，越是好看的人越是有持靓行凶的权利，完全成正比。

是的，他是个严重的颜控，你告诉我哪个钙不颜控？

忙活了一整天，鸣人累瘫了地倒在沙发上，望着少年捧着的一杯血红的饮料，问道：“这是什么汁？我喝一口。”

“番茄汁，”少年舔了舔唇：“......不给。”

鸣人：“......”

这简直无法交流。

鸣人终于想起自己的任务做饭，于是和少年约法三章，他做饭，他洗碗，其他家务各扫门前雪，既然一人一层，那么清洁也不是什么难事。少年点点头，用脚尖示意他去做饭，鸣人无奈摇头，但也觉得甘之如饴。

可......真好看啊。

他将锅子端上灶，偷偷用眼神去瞥少年看书的侧脸，那如墨般漆黑的发迹下，一截雪白的耳垂和后颈，弧度从后脑勺一直消失在领口下，有些宽大的衬衫露出大片锁骨——停。

鸣人逼着自己回过头；不能再看了，再看要出事了。

 

04  
鸣人看着他的室友抱着颤颤巍巍一摞碗碟去洗，多次想帮忙，却被不耐烦地拒绝。鸣人总觉得这种大少爷大美人就是生来该被伺候的，不过既然他想要自己做，那就......

一声清脆的巨响从厨房传来，鸣人“唰”地跳起来，冲进房间。

佐助举着带血的手指默默看他：“......太滑了。”

“嗯......我大概懂的。”

去室友的房间取创可贴，鸣人准确无误地找到了完好的医药箱，顺便参观了一下他的房间，还算干净整洁，就是杂物有些多，鸣人快速浏览了一下对方的书柜，却在上面发现了意想不到的东西。

“你喜欢看bl小说？”

包扎好后，他终于提出了这个问题。知道这样不礼貌，可是这玩意在他心头像小猫爪子挠了似的痒痒。看耽美意味着什么？意味着同类啊！鸣人满怀期待地问结果得到一个意想不到的答案：“没有，不喜欢。你是说我书柜上那一套《火影忍者》？”

“——那是我一个朋友送的，不要钱。”

佐助弯起嘴角，像是看透了他的心思一般，直盯得鸣人落荒而逃。

“砰”地一声关上门，鸣人脱力地倒在自己的床上，挫败又后悔地想道：刚刚还准备告诉他，这部小说是我写的呢......

青年耽美作家什么的，一听就很有爆点。

外面客厅里，佐助的笑容一点点垮下去，他将脑袋埋进枕头里，无声地大喊了几声：

我刚刚是在干什么啊——！

承认看过很难吗——！

人都被你吓跑啦——！

是的，宇智波佐助是“九尾”大人忠实的粉丝，也知道他是谁。第一眼在门外看到他时，佐助就认出了他。

金发、碧眼、六道须，不会错的。

他看见对方也愣住了，一瞬间以为鸣人也认出了他，他全身的细胞都在告诉自己快逃快逃，但是一股勇气使他拼命按住自己站在原地，等对方说出第一句话，结果......

——“我是来看房子的。”

白痴！混蛋！草履虫！

......你失忆算了！

气的佐助当场就关上了门。

05  
“你是说？你前几天想好的故事要换！？”

编辑旗木卡卡西威胁的声音从那头传来，鸣人小心翼翼陪笑脸：“是的，我新想了一个故事，人设大概是鬼畜攻清冷受......”

“你前几天不是说好写竹马竹马校园文吗！？怎么突然又换了？”卡卡西简直要崩溃，“这下我这几天准备的都要换了，你这是在增加我的工作量你知道吗！”

“对不起嘛卡卡西老师，”鸣人揪着自己的疑虑头发，苦恼道：“我这几天碰见了一个人......”

“哈，所以你想把他带入进去，写完给他看泡汉子，我知道的，”卡卡西嘲讽道：“到那时你确定他不会在上了你的车之后彻底和你绝交？”

无言以对。

“还有，对方是直是弯你能确定吗？”

......又中一箭。

鸣人郁闷地挂掉电话，望着天花板发呆。卡卡西他懂什么啊？大龄单身弯男，怎么懂我们青春萌动的少男心呢？

鸣人在床上打滚打滚打滚。

“咚！”

天花板上传来响声。

鸣人猛地坐起来，认真倾听天花板上的动静。“咚！咚咚咚！”这样的声音传过来了，鸣人翻译了一下，原来是“饿死了去做饭！”的意思，于是回道：“来了来了！”

围上围裙，掌上长勺，旋涡大厨横空出世。

一顿饭相对无言。鸣人在上次的事时候生怕暴露出一点自己的取向，怕美少年对他避而远之，不过看起来佐助毫无察觉，不过更坚定了鸣人“非我族类”的想法。倒是佐助少见地提起话题：“你喜欢看《火影忍者》？”

“噗！”鸣人喷饭，他抹了抹嘴唇，掩饰道：“没有没有没有......”

佐助挑起了眉：“是吗？”

他指指鸣人的手机，挂历和水杯：“桌面是剧中男二的，挂历是官方周年庆的，水杯是男二角色限定的，你还说你不是粉？”

“我不是——”鸣人想说是厂家送的，但是这样就暴露了他是作者的事实，不过他灵机一动，转移话题道：“你怎么了解的这么清楚，你上次不还说你不是粉？”

反将一军。

佐助一下子哑口无言，倒是耳朵慢慢地红起来，一看就马上要爆发、积怒已久的样子，鸣人赶紧想收回，不过已经来不及了：

“你果然只有草履虫的智商吧！！”

什、什么？鸣人被骂懵了。

“上次你提到之后我才去看不行吗？”

“就这么几天你就能把那么多本看完还弄清楚周边？”鸣人表示怀疑。

“我学习能力超群！”佐助敲碗暴躁道。

“......”鸣人说不出话，最终说道：“我随口一问你就去看了，看来你很在意我嘛。”

死一般的静寂。

“我杀了你——”

“佐助别别别别别别激动！”

“千鸟！！”

“电蚊拍不是这么用的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

 

06  
就很绝望。

鸣人捧着受伤的少男心欲哭无泪：喜欢上一个天使外貌恶魔性格的暴娇真的好辛苦。每天看的见摸不着，还被冷言冷语嘲讽了几天，好绝望。

——这种时候，就要在网上寻找一下治愈！

鸣人将码好的五千字更新放上去，他是那种传说中的大神级别写手，更新快，字数多，文笔好，格局大，肉戏香而不腻，攻受性格分明、感情戏深刻感人。更新发上去不到一秒钟，马上迎来读者的一片欢呼：

“第一！！！！太太我喜欢你呀~”

“活久见！没想到这篇还能更新......”

“有生之年！”

“有生之年+1......”

鸣人噼里啪啦打字：“我老婆最近还好不？”

小姑娘们欢腾地汇报：“你老婆没有出轨！最近都没更新！这是太太的锅！”

鸣人私戳他的cp：“在吗。”

“你终于上来了？”那边很快地回道：“等等，还在肝。”

“嗯？你手速不是一般很快的吗？”

那边过了一会才回答：“最近把手割了，画的慢些。”

好巧......鸣人突然脑海里闪过一个念头：“我室友也是把手指划破了，洗碗的时候，不过还好是左手。”

“我也是左撇子。”

“诶？”

两人有一搭没一搭地聊，聊到深夜，S把鸣人最新的一章配图发上去，不少饥渴难耐的小姑娘全都“嗷嗷嗷”地转发：

“夫唱妇随！今天NS发糖了吗？发啦！”

鸣人看着这条笑出声，又去骚扰他家cp：“辛苦啦老婆。”

“和你说了多少次了我是男生。”

“我也是男生啊。”

“......”

对方被鸣人的无底线吓得没影了。鸣人赶紧打字：“开玩笑开玩笑~小姑娘不就喜欢这点。”

“我以为以你的地位不需要麦麸了。”

“我没有啊。”鸣人大言不惭。

S太太是圈里有名的全能型画手，其他的挑不出毛病，肉戏还画的超香艳。火影忍者里面经典一幕蛇窟相会，在遥遥相望之后入洞房干了个爽，肉戏被S太太画的生动！传神！看得人面红耳赤！从jj的细节、oo的褶皱，揉肿的rt，到男二隐忍的表情，男主的深情告白......鸣人觉得十万字都表达不了自己第一次看到漫的激动之情。

“请！！！！以后的插图封面全都由太太来画好不好！”

总之发出了这样的邀请，S太太也不知道为何答应了。后来鸣人和他合作多次，又因为两人的性别被炒出cp，他也就顺势叫对方老婆了。说起对方的长相鸣人从未见过，倒是卡卡西和他说起过：

“挺好看的，看起来蛮小......应该和你差不多大的男生。”

不、不愧是我老婆。

今天的更新鸣人写到男二得知一些秘密后大受打击，几乎崩溃，差一点被反派抓到，还好男主及时赶到，在男二倒下的一瞬间接住了他。这一段看得小姑娘们嗷嗷直叫。

“放开我！”

“不！我以后再也不会放手了......”

男主“缓缓俯下身去”，含住了“哔——”，男二摇着头“哔——”，于是两人“哔——”......总之剧情很俗套，不过观众姥爷们就喜欢这种，酸爽，好吃！

S太太今天精力不济，只画了男主口男二的一张图，不过在昏暗的山洞里，烛光和男主的眼睛一般明亮，稍显病态苍白的虚弱男二无法抵抗，只能哆哆嗦嗦任人为所欲为，平时心比天高的傲气全没有了，美人落魄总是有一番别样的诱惑。

“说起来，”鸣人问S 道：“你说你的直播是什么时候？我也去看看。”

 

07  
S太太的直播在深夜十二点。

以前的直播只有开了变音器的声音和作画过程，S太太现场开车，看观众们想看什么姿势，就画什么姿势。不过这次因为被强烈要求所以答应露脸，不过等所有人期待地打开直播才发现——太太带了面具。

还是火影里男二的Q版面具，一张“伐开心”脸。

“大家好，”S太太的变声器将他的声音变成女声，不过从镜头能照到的部分来看，的确是男生。

“好气哦想看太太的脸不过......舔手prpr！”

“舔板子！”

“舔、舔喉结......”

“红字泥垢惹！”

鸣人盯着一片黑暗的房间和对方身上那件T恤，嗯......怎么这么眼熟呢......

“今天想要看什么呢？”S太太问道。

“捆绑普雷！”

“学pa——”

“总之开车都可以啦~”

“好，那今天画捆绑吧。”S太太的声音里有笑意，对着镜头还说：“九尾太太在看着吧？你觉得今天画这个怎么样？”

说着，他曲起手指在地板上敲了敲，鸣人的心头突然升起一阵不祥的预感——

“咚！咚！”

他的天花板传来两声清晰的地板语，鸣人的大脑自动翻译过来，意思是：

“笨！蛋！”

 

08  
然后S太太的直播，鸣人全程都是懵逼的。

所以，S太太=佐助？

佐助，哦不，S太太，哦不，佐助早就知道我是九尾？

佐助还在网上和我聊天？

对，S太太提过他手指“也”割了，不就是在暗示我他就是佐助？难道他从一开始就知道我是谁？第一次见面还关我的门（←超记仇）？

那他为什么不直接说！？？他还问我看不看火影？

鸣人的脑海里出现了佐助那张染上薄薄粉色的羞恼的脸，当时佐助从餐桌下抄起一把电蚊拍喊着千鸟就杀过来，把鸣人按倒沙发上，又被抓住两只手腕翻过身去。

“啪！”电蚊拍掉在了地上，鸣人一条腿压住他，撑起身子来悬在他上空：“你谋杀啊？”

“你放开我！”

......

回想起这一幕，鸣人啪地捂住了脸，你问佐助他为什么不承认？因为他是个傲娇啊！逼急了会咬人的......

我真是蠢的无解了......

鸣人抬起头，看到直播中的S太太，不，现在应该叫佐助，已经将人物勾勒出来开始上色了，看得出是个现代paro，男二一身西装革履地坐在男主面前，用脚尖抬起他的下巴，男主身上被红绳勒住，被迫抬起头来看向男二。屏幕上小姑娘们嗷嗷嗷嗷待哺，都在舔屏：

“我本来以为会是S攻M受没想到反过来也好带感啊啊啊啊！”

“男二真的太好看了不是叔控我都要跪了TvT”

“想上......”

太太不愧是手速一流，用圈里妹子的话来说就是“这简直不是涂是印刷！”，不一会成品就发出来了，虽然是深夜，但评论和转发噌噌噌地上涨。

“很晚了，大家早点睡吧。”太太在屏幕里挥挥手，鸣人发现自己不自觉地也在向屏幕挥手，做出这样的傻X行径真让他老脸一红，挥什么挥，人家又看不见！

说起来，既然佐助知道了我是谁，也没有排斥我，这样的话，我还......有机会吧？

也许是笨蛋总是将烦恼忘得很快，鸣人一会便开心起来，他还愁和佐助没有话聊呢，这下可有的聊了。而且，是佐助主动（特别含蓄地）告诉他身份的吧？

正准备关电脑，鸣人向电脑上看了一眼，然而就是这一眼，吓得他快要灵魂出窍了。

佐、佐佐佐佐助在干什么呀！

画面中的少年正脱下上衣，露出一片光洁美好的后背，弹幕上全都炸了，都在yoooooooooooooooooo！鸣人看到有些弹幕还算诚恳，都在喊着“谁去提醒一下太太啊！”、“他的摄像头忘记关了”！

谁？那必须是我啊啊啊啊！

鸣人一个打挺跳起来，从自己房间一路跑到楼上，使劲砸门：“开门！！佐、S太太——”

“你干什么！”佐助打开了一条门缝，面色不善地对鸣人说：“怎么，对于我的身份你有什么不满......唔！”

鸣人欲哭无泪地捂住他的嘴：“你的摄像头没关。”

“......！”

弹幕上刷过无数“握草”，紧接着全是“和太太同居的男人是谁”！？

“@九尾太太......”

“当然是选择原谅他......”

09

宇智波佐助第一次见到漩涡鸣人，是在出版社。

跟随哥哥来参观，顺便见了几个熟人，当时卡卡西就指给他看：“那就是九尾老师，和你差不多大，你们同龄人应该有话说吧？”

顺着指尖看过去，少年正神采飞扬的和纲手说着什么，表情极其丰富，肢体动作夸张，佐助从未见过如此“活”的人，脸上不由自主地露出了一点浅浅的笑意。像是意识到了他的视线，鸣人回过头来，朝着远处看不清脸的人露出了一个灿烂到让人移不开眼的笑容。

佐助在那一刻听见了心脏被外来的一股肆无忌惮的能量狠狠敲打的声音。

——然而天杀的职业病，鸣人有大概两百多度的近视，根本没看清那个人长什么样。

待到那人走了，佐助才收回视线，刚好对上哥哥探究的目光，他一晃神，慌不择言的问道：“那是谁？”

“什么谁？”哥哥其实看到了，就是逗他。

“就、就是我刚刚看的那个黄毛......”

他呀，哥哥说，是卡卡西最近新签的作家，你感兴趣的话要不要看看他的书？

于是向老熟人伸出套白狼的空手，卡卡西无奈地递给他当时只出了一本的《火影忍者》，抱怨道：“想看以后就自己买吧......”

不过从此以后佐助也不用买了。他回家之后看到第一章看见男主男二激吻还没觉得什么，后来看到亲亲摸摸抱抱了还以为是正常人的友谊，直到脱裤子上船，佐助才猛然意识到——这、这是一部正剧向的耽美小说！

男二大概是女主角的戏份！

还、还有船戏！

两......两个男人是怎么做的啊！？

还是个纯情小男生（不）的佐助唰地把书丢到一边，那被子捂住了头，过了一会一个闷得发红的小脸从被窝里伸出来，还是打开小夜灯，继续看了起来。

不一会被子里传来了压抑的喘息。

几周后圈子迎来了以为横空出世的太太，一条H漫征服作者大大，接下这套书从第二卷开始的所有插画和封面。而S太太终于和九尾搭上话，渐渐习惯了那调笑的称呼。

一年后，一个男生敲开了他家的房门：“请问是宇智波佐助吗？”

10  
在直播事件之后，两个人的关系陷入了尴尬。鸣人也不想的，然而佐助也不主动说破，他也不说破。他们吃住在一块，也讨论工作和网上的事情，可就是没有人提那微妙的境地，鸣人有心想打些擦边球，也被躲过了。

“佐、佐助你，画的真好啊哈哈哈哈......”

“......你也写得很好。”

......尴尬。

“你的车——”

“......”

更尴尬了！！

有一回卡卡西前来催稿，鸣人顶着三天没洗的头发和浮肿的眼皮前来开门，卡卡西一进屋看见沙发上那个抱着冰淇淋桶看电视的孩子就意味深长地看了鸣人一眼。

“登门入室了？”

“什什什什么啊！”

《火影》的大结局写完了，佐助当然作为粉丝（划掉）抢先看了，所以听卡卡西和鸣人讨论也没关系，说道下一部的作品，鸣人有些胆怯地像佐助那边看了看，小声说：“啊，你是说那个鬼畜攻清冷受的......”

佐助没反应。

鸣人松了口气。卡卡西将他的计划书看了几遍，提出了几点疑虑：“为什么魔王会因为囚禁和强保爱上大天使长？难道他是斯德哥尔摩？”

鸣人搔搔脸颊：“呃......因为......因为和大天使长在相处中产生了感情？”

卡卡西皱起眉头：“你是说每天侮辱他、强保他、用各种精神折磨摧残他的意志，这种相处？”

鸣人开始不确定起来：“那......虐身的部分少一点？”

“那就不是说好的强强虐身虐心大尺度重口味了。”卡卡西提醒道。

......陷入江局。

一旁的佐助舔舔勺子上最后一点冰淇淋，又看了看鸣人愁眉苦脸的样子，低声道：“因为魔王在很久以前见过大天使长，他一直喜欢他，只是不愿意说罢了。”

鸣人猛地看向佐助，佐助垂着眼，勺子在桶里挖来挖去，像是丝毫没有意识到他说了什么惊天动地的话。鸣人推了推只有在码字的时候才戴上的框架眼镜，忽然想起来一件事。

“你......”

“咳咳！”卡卡西清了清嗓子，从这暧昧粘腻的气氛中赶紧抽身：“那就这样吧，我觉得挺好，鸣人你把它处理的细腻一点——鸣人？你在听吗？”

“啊！啊，我在！”

啧啧啧，卡卡西看着他俩，年轻人啊。

——门关上了。

客厅里只留下两个人。

鸣人和佐助相对无言，半晌，鸣人开口了：

“我以前......是不是在哪见过你？”

佐助的眼睛瞪大了，但是他很快反应过来，抱着冰淇淋起身：“没有！......喂！”

鸣人猛地扑上来，死死拉住他，一个个的念道：“学校？医院？地铁上？还是说商场？打工的地方？......出版社？”

他感觉到佐助轻轻地抖了一下。

“出版社，是不是？”鸣人撑在他上方，两只手分别按住他的手腕，下半身紧紧地贴在一起，像是个猛兽捕食的姿势：“如果我见过你却忘了，一定是没有看清你的脸，”言下之意非常明显，“这样的话我就是没有戴眼镜。”

“没戴眼镜去出版社的情况我只有一次，那是在我学会戴隐形之前，高中，出版《火影》第一册的时候，”鸣人慢慢地推理，佐助的脸色越来越红：“我记得我和纲手婆婆说话的时候，有个......感觉是漂亮的小姑娘一直在不远处看着我，那是你，对不对？”

“滚！你才是小姑娘！！”

“嘘，嘘——”鸣人将他再次按紧，慢慢地俯下身来：“佐助，你从那个时候就开始喜欢我了对不对？”

“谁喜欢你......”脸红的要滴血，整个人烫地快要被蒸熟，佐助闭上眼睛嘴硬道：“我只是看你长的奇怪才......唔......”

“说谎，”鸣人以吻封缄，欺身上去：“S太太，我们把你画过的姿势全都试一遍吧？”

-end-

11  
“你......你说什么？”

鸣人目瞪口呆地望着他的恋人，佐助手一摊重复道：“我要看你丁丁完全勃起的状态。”

什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！鸣人脸爆红，转身往外跑，被佐助一把拉住裤腰，唰地脱掉了没有皮带的家居裤。

“流氓啊啊啊啊——”

“安静！”

佐助抱臂站在只穿条小内裤的鸣人面前：“脱掉。”

“不......”我还想要做最后的挣扎。

“你不脱我怎么画好丁丁！！！”

时间回到半小时前。

佐助正在刷今天的评论，鸣人的西幻新文最近反响不错，长篇连载是没问题了，他照常发了第一章的囚禁粗暴调教H漫，然而在一片好评之中，佐助眼尖地发现了一条评论：

“太太是不是没有性生活啊？丁丁画的好假。”

——什么意思啊！？？？

佐助愤怒地回复：“？”

那个读者回复的很快，语气依然KY：“这个丁丁光溜溜的像个棒子，青筋呢？X头呢？X眼呢？弧度呢？”

......佐助无言以对。于是就发生了刚刚那一幕。

鸣人：“你怎么不看你自己的丁丁啊！”

佐助：“要、要是我要看自己的，怎么画啊！”

鸣人脑补了佐助把自己丁丁摸硬然后对着镜子画的画面......然后就很不争气的硬了。他有点不好意思地看向佐助，没想到佐助两眼发光：“等、等等！让我画一下！”

这是什么展开啊......鸣人捂脸，正常的（同性）情侣是这样的相处模式吗？

“好了......”佐助速涂了几个角度，催促鸣人：“你......你现在可以脱了。”

脱就脱吧，鸣人眼一闭心一横，就把内裤扔到了一遍，他以为佐助会说点什么，没想到这家伙抱着板子面红耳赤地坐在原地。

“喂、你到底还画不画？”鸣人对天发誓这是他这辈子最尴尬的场面。

“那个，嗯，”佐助道：“你现在还不算完全......还需要你，摸、摸一下......”

“......佐助，你放过我吧。”

“......”

耳边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，鸣人从指缝中看到佐助竟然靠近了些，他刚想要问佐助要干什么，结果下身就传来了致命的快感。

“佐、佐助！”

鸣人松开了手，见佐助伸出一只手来握上了他的器官，脸颊上飘起一抹薄红：“我帮你。”

呜哇......这到底是什么展开......

鸣人紧紧闭上眼，不敢看眼前的人，一只手握住了佐助的肩膀。他们两个人靠的很近，鸣人几乎能闻到佐助身上的味道，那不是什么洗衣粉或者香水的味道，而是淡淡的、轻薄的幽香。

“佐助，你好香啊。”这么想着，他就说了。

佐助的手突然握紧了些，鸣人低喘一声差点没能忍住，他睁开眼，却看见少年那张泫然欲泣，发红又盈满泪水的眼。

“不、不许说话！”他虚张声势、张牙舞爪地恐吓道，虽然夹紧了腿，但鸣人却清晰地看到他鼓起的宽松短裤前端濡湿了一小块。鸣人心下了然，随着砰砰跳的心声，他向那处伸出了手。

“不、不行......”在碰到那个柔软的小家伙之后，佐助从嗓子眼里发出了一声压抑的轻喘，拒绝的话想都不想就全数扔过来，被鸣人强势的回绝。鸣人将他抱过来坐在腿上，拉下对方的裤头，将两个大小不同、颜色不同的东西握在一出。佐助埋在他肩头的脸也被抬起，红晕和湿气熏的他神志不清。

——竟然还没忘了把板子放下！

鸣人哭笑不得，把他手中的东西夺了放在一边，捏着他的下巴逼他看：“看好了，读者说你不会画，你就要多看看，给我描述一下，你自己的是什么颜色？”

“......不、不要这......啊！粉色！粉色......”

“我的呢？”鸣人引着他的手上下撸动，在他耳边问道：“我的和你一样吗？”

“不......”

带着打球的茧子的手从顶端抚过，佐助忍不住叫出声：“不一样！......不行、放手——”

鸣人等的就是这一刻。刚刚在他臀部揉了半天，做好扩张的手指猛地抽出，佐助的双腿被架起，从下而上地贯穿——

“呃啊！......啊.......”

被吞噬的瞬间鸣人舒服地喟叹了一声，他的手指轻轻地揉着扩张到极致的穴口，在恋人耳旁轻轻地舔咬：“佐助好棒......一下子就吞进去了一半。”

他轻轻地顶了顶，问道：“现在会画了吗？”

“呜呜......”佐助全身无力地被架住，他轻轻地摸了摸腹部，才一半？怎么我觉得已经捅到这里了......混蛋鸣人！

“我看不见！怎么画啊！”

鸣人抓着他的腰往下按去，性器的顶部重重擦过那个点 ，佐助被顶的浑身颤抖，眼泪生理性地大滴滚下来，鸣人还刺激他，乱说着什么“你感受一下”，“感觉到了吗？我的形状”，羞得他说不出话来。

要是......要是这次再画不好丁丁，我就退坑！

S太太以身殉画，为艺术献身，这样的精神值得我们赞扬，请大家为他鼓掌，谢谢。

P.s.：九尾太太表示他当模特也是牺牲，不过鉴于画手太太被他吃干抹净，咱们就不表扬他了。

12  
@Sssssss：[图片]

热评：“太太这画丁丁的水平......直线上升啊！”

“恭喜脱离处男之身”

“恭喜脱离处男之身+1”

“恭喜脱离处男之身+n”

......

-fin- 真的完啦~


End file.
